


Cause You're a Glimpse of Bliss (A Taste of Heaven)

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur finally settles in the seat across from him, Gilbert takes one look at his face and raises his brows with a low whistle."You look like you need a pint. Or six."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're a Glimpse of Bliss (A Taste of Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elany's prompt: Writer and Editor AU

It's approaching 2:30 by the time that Arthur's shouldering his way through the doors of their chosen café.

It's a relief to glance over to their usual table to see it already occupied by the right person; it means that Arthur's free to go straight to the counter and put in an order for lunch as well as his usual pot of tea instead of having to worry about securing a table first.

Today is already feeling as though it has stretched for far too long. It's unlikely to get much better from here.

From the moment Arthur had stepped in to work, it had been chaos.

His morning had started by being pulled into his manager's office to be handed the manuscript from a particularly finicky author ("He needs someone who will be firm with him Arthur, and he wasn't getting that from the junior editors") which had resulted in a few hours of harried phone calls as he attempted to rebalance his work load between battling through his emails.

The very notion of a lunch break may as well have been a myth, as mired as he had been in his edits as he had been when Kiku had stuck his head over Arthur's shoulder at noon. Kiku's usually able to drag Arthur from his desk for a bite on the occasion that he's able to venture over from finance, but...

He knows better than to interrupt when Arthur has a red pen in hand, attacking a wadge of paper like some kind of frenzied school teacher. In the end, Arthur doesn't look up until his work phone starts to buzz insistently at him to remind him of his impending meeting.

Well, Arthur thinks as he faces the cashier, at least if he has to work through lunch it's with a client he actually likes. (And maybe, he thinks somewhat vindictively, he can claim it back in expenses as a working lunch meeting. It would certainly serve the company right for dumping the 'difficult cases' in Arthur's lap when he already has his plate full.)

When Arthur finally settles in the seat across from him, Gilbert takes one look at his face and raises his brows with a low whistle.

"You look like you need a pint. Or six."

Arthur shoots him a tired smirk. "I might have considered an Irish coffee, but even I know it's probably not the best idea on an empty stomach."

Gilbert eyes Arthur dubiously, looking as though he wants to comment on that as Arthur accepts his order from a barista with a quiet word of thanks.

He doesn't wait for whatever quip Gilbert has planned for him to be delivered.

Instead, he fishes Gilbert's folder from his bag - the one that Gilbert had picked out in their very first editorial meeting, which he had preceded to slather with Horrible Histories stickers. He draws out a copy of Gilbert's latest draft and hands it over for Gilbert to inspect while Arthur  _finally_  takes the opportunity to refuel.

As ever, Gilbert's usually expressive face goes still in concentration, giving his full attention to the manuscript. He has his own pen uncapped (a green one to contrast with Arthur's red scrawl), the lid caught between his teeth as he scans through the pages and makes an odd note in the margins.

Arthur keeps an attentive eye on Gilbert as he flicks through each page, sipping his tea in silence.

When Gilbert's brows draw together, Arthur sets down his plate (now free of half a panini and three quarters of a slice of lemon drizzle cake). He leans over and nods to himself, remembering his read through of the section in question when he recognises it.

"Some of the wording here stagnates your pacing; you just need to re-word it a little so that you get your flow back, I think. You hit a similar pattern a little further down as well..."

"Well yeah, but is there any other way for it to happen? How about if..."

Gilbert bites his lip in thought before pulling a notepad out of his bag and hashing out his revisions while Arthur pulls his chair around to sit beside him instead of opposite, giving his opinion on the changes made.

They go through the remainder of the manuscript in much the same fashion, discussing passages that Arthur had highlighted and hashing out possible tweaks that could improve Gilbert's work.

Gilbert is, without a doubt, Arthur's favourite author to work with.

He has a vision that he is committed to portraying, and if he feels that Arthur isn't  _getting_  what that is he doesn't hesitate to make it known. It's one of the reasons that they have periodic meetings rather than batting revised manuscripts back and forth by email. This way they are able to discuss (and often negotiate) any points of contention in enough detail to find a solution then and there.

It all keeps Arthur on his toes, and he'd be lying if he were to say he didn't enjoy the banter and bickering that comes with it.

It probably helps that the first manuscript that had really  _excited_  Arthur after he'd started his editing career had belonged to Gilbert. Gilbert had been his first  _really_  successful author too.

There's something about the way that Gilbert writes that has Arthur completely spellbound, right from that first manuscript that he'd fought tooth and nail to be able to edit. Even as he's grown into his own, unique style over the years Gilbert has always been able to create characters that make one  _feel_. Even the antagonists in the historical plots he loves to spin are complex; their motivations and personalities intriguing people outside the market his books tend to be marketed towards. Arthur still remembers falling in love with the protagonist's best friend the first time he'd read Gilbert's writing; of taking the manuscript home with him to be able to find out what was going to happen next; of staying awake until 5 AM just to get to the end.

But it's not  _just_  nostalgia.

Over time they've built a system that works for them, the process like a well oiled machine. Gilbert's a stalwart client; knows what he wants and what he's willing to stretch to. Arthur's never had to deal with any second thoughts or insecurities from Gilbert about his writing. He's more likely to end up in an argument when Gilbert doesn't agree with a suggestion or edit that Arthur has made.

It's part of what makes working with Gilbert so  _interesting_. 

With a strong belief in the 'work hard, party harder' way of life, despite his witty commentary and occasional bouts of immaturity (...not that Arthur can cast aspersions considering he's usually laughing along internally) Gilbert is a consummate professional.

With Gilbert, Arthur rarely has to worry about missed deadlines or complete re-writes; Gilbert might be the type to decide to go out drinking on a whim (and drag Arthur along with him) but he'll make sure has completed the amount of work expected of him before he does.

Gilbert's focus and discipline can be downright  _scary_  sometimes.

"Now that you've started lining your stomach, do you want that Irish coffee?"

Arthur glances up from his mournful study of his last spoonful of cake to see that Gilbert's pen is capped again and on top of the manuscript on the table. He peers over the frames of his glasses, lips quirking slightly at the way Arthur had been picking at the cake in an attempt to make it last longer.

It probably says a lot about the day that he's been having when Arthur pauses just a little too long, as though seriously considering it.

Then he huffs out a sigh. "I'd better not. Yao'll somehow figure it out without even seeing me and I'd rather not have to deal with the fall out of that on top of everything else."

"I guess that also rules out smuggling something stronger in a thermos to you out pretending you left it here at lunch is a no-go as well then?"

Arthur snorts, grinning. "I'm afraid so, though that would have been  _amazing_." He hums, another thought occurring to him. "It'd probably spur the betting on, too."

"Oh ho?" Gilbert's smirk is wide and devious. "Any idea what the pool is like now?"

"Not sure, but from what Kiku tells me it's getting bigger every day." Figuring that he won't be able to get away with staying out of the office too much longer, Arthur finally finishes his cake. "I actually think Kiku's been low-key working the rumour mill just to  _make_  it bigger. I've had a few people come over to try and... talk me through 'my obvious feelings' for you. I suppose Elizaveta has money on us getting together this week."

Gilbert's eyes go wide for a moment, and then his face crumples, rich laughter bursting deep from his chest and causing a few of the café's patrons to look over at their little corner. "Oh man I wish I'd been there for  _that_  conversation." His lips twitch, as though he's having to withhold more laughter in order to be able to speak properly. "And I'm guessing you acted appropriately oblivious?"

Arthur looks over at him, blinking guilelessly. "I really haven't a clue what you mean." He manages to keep the expression in place for a moment more before it cracks and a snicker of his own slips through.

"I'm sure you don't," Gilbert drawls back. He opens his mouth to continue, but is interrupted by the way Arthur's phone starts to buzz on the table, skittering slowly towards the edge as it causes a commotion for attention.

Arthur manages to pluck it from the table before it's made it's way to the edge and scowls when he sees the reminder lighting the screen. "Duty calls," he grumbles, downing the dregs of tea clinging to the bottom of his cup. 

Gilbert watches as he gathers his belongings, not moving to pack his own just yet. "Will you come over after work tonight?"

"I'm not sure what time I'll finish up tonight; might be late..."

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "All the more reason to come over. I don't want you burning your kitchen down when you try to put something together while half asleep." He grins at the affronted look that comment gets him. " _And_  I have beer. And cider. And  _wine_. You can take your pick. Pretty sure  _you've_  run out."

Arthur squashes the urge to mutter "And who's fault is that?" under his breath since technically Gilbert isn't the only one responsible for how bare his alcohol cupboard currently is. He also has to tramp down on the impulse to lean over and drop a quick kiss on Gilbert's lips. Instead, he hikes his bag over a shoulder, catching Gilbert's gaze. "I knew there was a reason you're still my favourite."

Gilbert's smile turns quickly into a leer. "I'm sure you'll be able to remind me why you're  _mine_  then too."

It's Arthur's turn to roll his eyes as he climbs to his feet and starts making his way to the door. But when he walks through the doors of the office ten minutes later he looks ten times lighter than e had when he'd left. 

Because even though they'll probably just end up propping each other up on the couch watching a recording of The Great British Bake Off, the thought of it makes the rest of his afternoon seem so much more bearable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from PVRIS' song St Patrick, which I absolutely love ^^
> 
> Edits will probably happen tomorrow since it's 3AM ^^'
> 
> As you might have guessed, Kiku already knows that Arthur and Gilbert art together, and for that information Arthur (and Gilbert by proxy) will get a cut of the pool when Arthur confirms when they got together :')


End file.
